


When Pigs Fly

by Rcd_rcbin



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Childhood Friends, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Secret Relationship, Volleyball Dorks in Love, background daisuga, kind of! the idea ran from me a bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:55:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27749377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rcd_rcbin/pseuds/Rcd_rcbin
Summary: The first person Tsukishima wants to avoid is his older brother.The second person he wanted to keep his relationship from was, well, the whole team actually.The third person Tsukishima refused to let know is Kuroo. Simply because he knows too much.--------Or Tsukishima and Yamaguchi try to hide their relationship, but fail in doing so.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 238





	When Pigs Fly

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone !
> 
> This is my first post on ao3, and I thought what better way to start off than with Tsukiyama! and here I am. 
> 
> It took me a while to put this together since I wrote it when I first started watching Haikyuu during lockdown. I finally found the motivation to finish it >:))
> 
> I didn't beta this, so hopefully there aren't too many errors but sorry in advance if there is.
> 
> Anyways, I just wanted an excuse to write fluff and Tsukiyama, Enjoy reading!

The first person Tsukishima wants to avoid is his older brother. 

Akiteru means well, Tsukishima knows that, but _sometimes_ he's a little much. Akiteru and Tsukishima's relationship hasn't been the best the last few years, but they're working on it. 

If (or when really) Akiteru found out that Tsukishima had finally got his shit together and asked out his childhood friend, he probably would talk about it for the rest of his life. 

When he was younger, Akiteru would tease Tsukishima about Yamaguchi. He was Tsukishima's first and only friend he'd made throughout elementary school. The other kids never bothered with him, and Tsukishima had summed it up to just be his height. 

Though Yamaguchi added that glaring at others wasn't friendly, and it didn't really help his cause.

"When will I get to meet this Tadashi kid Kei?" Akiteru asked during dinner one day. Tsukishima had been talking about him often, and his brother wanted to know whom befriended him. 

"When I think it's safe," replies a seven year old Tsukishima. "I don't want you to scare him away."

Akiteru frowned, "how could I scare him away?" he asked offended. 

Tsukishima paused his eating to look at his brother, "nii-chan, sometimes you yell too much, and as much as I would like to have Tadashi over, I'm waiting until the moment is right."

Their mother laughs, "Alright you two. Kei you should invite Tadashi-kun over next time you see him, and then if Akiteru isn't busy with volleyball, he can meet him."

Tsukishima ponders his mothers advice before nodding, "Ok." 

Akiteru beams.

It was a Saturday when Yamaguchi first met Akiteru. Tsukishima is still upstairs when the doorbell rings, and by the time he makes it down the stairs, his brother has already answered the door.

"Ah! You must be Tadashi-kun!" he says, smiling.

Yamaguchi looks around nervously, and nods. "I-is Kei-kun home?" 

"Nii-chan, move!" Tsukishima shouts, pulling his brother away from the door. Yamaguchi looks from Tsukishima to Akiteru, then his face lights up.

"Wait, are you his brother? Kei talks about you all the time!" Yamaguchi says. Tsukishima frowns at his best friend, "don't tell him that!" he whisper-shouts.

"Does he now?" he ruffles his brothers hair, "Nice to finally meet you Tadashi-kun."

Yamaguchi turns red, "you too! T-tadashi is just fine too though."

Tsukishima untangles himself from his brother's hold. "We'll be going now nii-chan. You can talk to Tadashi later, we have other things to do at the moment. Right Tadashi?"

Yamaguchi nods enthusiastically, "to look for dinosaur bones!" 

Tsukishima grins, "exactly! bye bye nii-chan, see you later for lunch!" 

Akiteru chuckles as the two boys leave the house, talking excitedly. They turn to wave goodbye, and he returns it. 

Now nine years later, and Akiteru is still the first person he tries to avoid. 

Tries and fails.

"I knew we should've gone to your house," Tsukishima says. His brother sits on the couch flipping through tv channels. Yamaguchi playfully rolls his eyes, "My parents are super loud, we probably couldn't get anything done anyways."

He stands on his tippy-toes to see Akiteru over Tsukishima's shoulders, and he waves. Akiteru stops and smiles, "Is that who I think it is?" and Tsukishima groans. Yamaguchi and Akiteru love to bond with each other over Tsukishima's suffering (they like to call it 'stepping outside your comfort zone'.

Tsukishima calls it torture).

"Hi Aki-kun!" Yamaguchi says, beaming at him.

Akiteru gets up and walks over to them, "When was the last time I saw you, you've grown so much," he says damatically.

Tsukishima huffs, "you literally come home every two weeks from college just to wash clothes and eat mom's food. You've seen him plenty." 

Yamaguchi chuckles. Tsukishima grabs his boyfriends hand and leads him towards the stairs. "We'll be going now nii-chan, have some studying to do." 

Yamaguchi waves goodbye, then whispers something to Tsukishima. Akiteru watches with sharp eyes, because maybe, just maybe, his younger brother and his oldest friend have crossed the line of being just friends.

Nah, Akiteru dismisses the idea, that’ll happen when pigs fly.

"We should probably tell him," Yamaguchi says, throwing his bag on the floor and hopping on Tsukishima's bed, who follows suit, "he wouldn't shut up about it then, so I'll pass."

"But your mom knows, Aki-kun will be hurt if he finds out he's the last person to know about us." 

"Well I'm pretty sure my mom knew before either of us did," Tsukishima points out, " and I'm not giving nii-chan the satisfaction just yet." 

Yamaguchi shakes his head, a smile on his face. "Ok, fair enough. But we should tell him soon."

Tsukishima would rather not, but mumbles out, "Alright."

《◇》

The second person he wanted to keep his relationship from was, well, the whole team actually.

Tsukishima isn't really ready to deal with all of that yet. Nor does he want to be teased relentlessly by the freak duo and the rather noisy second years (he has his brother for that). Yamaguchi probably wouldn't react well either if they said it right out. 

Although, when he thinks back, Sugawara probably had an inkling about them. Tsukishima would catch the setter looking looking at them, and when he was caught, try to play it off, usually with a smile and wave. 

"Suga-san must really think there's something going on between us by the way he keeps looking over here," Yamaguchi says, during their water break at practice one day.

Tsukishima turns around and finds himself staring at Sugawara from across the gym. Sugawara blinks, then abruptly coughs into his arm, drawing the attention of the other two third years standing with him. 

Tsukishima turns back around to see Yamaguchi hiding a laugh behind his hand. Tsukishima has to take another drink of his water to hide his own smile. "Well, he's right, we are dating," Tsukishima says nonchalantly. 

"Tsukki!" Yamaguchi exclaims, his face growing red. The second years nearby look over at them. Ennoshita raises an eyebrow at Yamaguchi, who just he smiles and waves. Tsukishima watches amused. 

"That's the first time I've heard you say that," Yamaguchi says, after Ennoshita turns back around, "I got excited, sorry." He tries (and fails, though Tsukishima doesn't mind) to bite back a smile. 

Tsukishima shakes his head slightly, a smile pulling at his lips. Yamaguchi goes to point it out but coach Ukai tells them to wrap it up for the next drill.

(They both miss the way Sugawara stares knowingly at them).

《◇》

The third person Tsukishima refused to let know is Kuroo. Simply because he knows too much.

Kuroo had actually picked up on it by himself back in training camp. (Tsukishima suspected Akaashi had as well, but for the sake of Tsukishima, he choose not to comment).

One evening when they were practicing in the gym, Kuroo asked him about it. "Oi Tsukki, are you and that freckles kid dating?" 

Tsukishima froze, indeed they were, but preferred that the whole world not know. He opted for shaking his head. Hinata just happened to be practing with them that night, and naturally interjected in with his own opinion. 

"Stingyshima and Yamaguchi? No way are those two dating! Although I've seen Tsukishima staring at Yamaguchi across the court when he isn't looking, which is kind of creepy if you asked me," Hinata said. 

Kuroo and his shit eating grin turned to Tsukishima, but the first year was already moving back to the court, mumbling, "do you ever shut up?" to Hinata before the two started bickering.

Kuroo had made sure to introduce himself to Yamaguchi later that week during breakfast, and Tsukishima wanted nothing more than to disappear, have the whole floor swallow him whole. 

"Kuroo-san's nice," Yamaguchi says, following Tsukishima through the breakfast line.

"Trust me, he's not," Tsukishima replies.

"Well, you have a natural ability to dislike others at first sight Tsukki. Besides, I think that's the first friend you've made since middle school," Yamaguchi teases.

"What are you, my mom?" Tsukishima scoffs, "and we're not friends," he clarifies.

"No," Yamaguchi says, "but I am updating Aki-kun biweekly."

Tsukishima stops dead in his tracks, spinning on his heel, "seriously? When do you have time for that?"

Yamaguchi chuckles, but doesn't answer. He walks around him and goes to sit down next to Hinata, who is already arguing with Kageyama.

Tsukishima really needs to block Akiteru's number from Yamaguchi's phone.

《◇》

It's the end of training camp when an unexpected fourth person finds out. 

"Tsukki!" Bokuto calls out from across the gym. Kuroo stands beside him, crackling. "And freckles!" 

Yamaguchi snaps his head up, looking from his irritated boyfriend to the two-toned ace walking towards him. "Is he talking to me?!" he whisper-yells.

"Yes," Tsukishima says solemly, "yes he is. I apologize in advance."

Bokuto runs over to them, "You didn't tell me you were dating freckles!"

Yamaguchi pales, opening his mouth, then shutting it. Tsukishima glares at Bokuto. _Could you be any louder?_ Tsukishima thinks, _the whole neighborhood hasn't heard you yet._

"We, uh, we haven't told anyone yet actually," Yamaguchi says, nervously looking around. 

Bokuto's eyes go wide, and his mouth forms an 'o' shape. 

A yelp comes from across the gym, and Akaashi stands next to Kuroo, who is rubbing the back of his head. Akaashi jogs over from hitting him to hit his captain for his blindness. Bokuto yelps as well, "Akaaaashi! What was that for!?"

Akaashi doesn't respond, instead he grabs Bokuto's ear and forces him to bow. "Sorry about them, but congratulations to the both of you." Akaashi nods, then drags a whining Bokuto away from the two first years.

Tanaka throws an arm around Tsukishima, causing him to grunt. "Ya know, I thought something funny was happening between you two." 

With much sarcasm, Tsukishima asks, "really? How so?"

Sugawara does the same with Yamaguchi, smiling down at him. "I think it's just that one day you two walked into practice and had a completely different atmosphere than before."

"Oh, just like you and daichi-san?" Tsukishima asks, blinking to feign innocence.

"Tsukki!" Yamaguchi scolds.

Sugawara raises his eyebrows, but laughs. "Exactly like that." 

Tanaka looks to Sugawara, then to Daichi. "Wait, what am I missing? You and daichi-san are dating as well?" 

Sugawara just smiles, "Alright, let's get ready for our last game everyone!"

When they get home from camp, Sugawara finds the two first years again. "So," he asks, "how long have you two been dating?" 

Tsukishima blinks, even though they haven't been dating for a long time yet, they've known each other forever. The only thing that's changed is the awkwardness that had been placed between them because of their feelings, and that's been resolved.

Yamaguchi takes a moment to think, "Almost three months by now."

"Three months? Sounds about right. Ennoshita, you owe me my money!" Sugawara whips around, looking for the second year. 

As the attention is once more brought to them, Tsukishima wishes again that the floor open up and swallow him up. He gratefully watches as Daichi makes his way over.

"How about we let Tsukishima and Yamaguchi go home and rest, and then maybe by Monday you can pester them about their relationship," Daichi says pointedly.

Sugawara pouts, "boo, you're no fun. It's only fair since they asked about us. 

Daichi blinks, then slowly turns a shade of red. "We'll see you two Monday for practice," Daichi says, gently dragging Sugawara away from them. 

The two first years watch as Sugawara heads in Ennoshita's direction, smirking as he explains the information he's just learned. Tsukishima tsks before spinning on his heel and walking out of the gym, Yamaguchi giggling as he follows.

"I think we should tell Aki-kun now," Yamaguchi hums, contently swinging their hands together as they walk home. 

"Alright," Tsukishima says.

Yamaguchi turns towards him, "wait, actually?"

Tsukishima sighs, "yes, I suppose nii-chan can know. He's been bugging me about it too, though he thinks he's being subtle about it." 

Yamaguchi laughs, "I can't wait to see the look on his face!" 

《◇》

They tell Akiteru the next day. 

Tsukishima casually mentioned it when he was looking through the fridge for food. “Nii-chan, Yamaguchi thinks it’s time I tell you that we’ve been dating.” 

Akiteru, who had been wrapped up in a blanket on the couch, stumbles into a sitting position. He stares at Tsukishima, trying to decipher if he was playing games or not. “I thought something was up!”

Yamaguchi breaks into giggles and Akiteru grins. “I’m honored that you felt close enough to me to tell me something so personal Kei. Congrats to both of you guys. If anyone so looks at you the wrong way, tell me and I’ll beat them up,” Akiteru says, meaning the last part.

Yamaguchi covers his laugh behind his hand now, and Tsukishima nods. “Thank you nii-chan.”

AKiteru nods, content in the answer. “Now come sit with me so I can finish this one episode than I’ll take you guys out for lunch to celebrate. You can tell my everything about how you got together and all that!” 

Tsukishima rolls his eyes, but he shares a smile with Yamaguchi. “Alright.”

Yamaguchi beams, then takes Tsukishima’s hand to lead him into the living room. “Just don’t be too mad at us when we tell you what everyone else already knows at lunch,” Tsukishima says with a smirk. 

“I won’t,” Akiteru says, then pauses. “Wait, what’s that suppose to mean?” 

Both first years break out in laughter now, as a confused Akiteru stares at them frowning. “I don’t get it.” 

“You will soon enough.” Yamaguchi nods along with Tsukishima’s words.

Akiteru lets it drop, but later on when he finds out he’s indeed the last one to find know about their relationship, he’s sits in disbelief the rest of lunch while the other two just smile at each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments and Kudos appreciated <3
> 
> Hopefully I can fix some of my old drafts and begin posting them here.
> 
> But in the meanwhile, stan Tsukiyama for clear skin !


End file.
